mlppastafandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Poké: Part 3
The strange village Edit (Mewtwo's side) "Howdy partner, who might you be?" A pony with a heavy accent and a cowboy hat asks. I want to kill her, but I need to keep a low profile to be sure I stay. I read her mind and see her name is Applejack. I delete my angry look on my face and say with a light and less serious voice: "I'm, uhhh... Sparky!" I hate the cute name, but I have to stick with it for a while. A rainbow pegasus-like pony asked: "Do you have a second name?" I read minds of all ponies around me. The rainbow pegasus-like pony is Rainbow Dash, the purple unicorn is named Twilight Sparkle, the almost white, weird eyes pony is Derpy Hooves, and so on. "Can I keep that private, please?" I ask. She replies with yes, and says that she would give me a place to stay by tomorrow. "Why don't ya sleep in da barn tonight, eh?" Applejack asks. I say okay, and we go there. A more man-like pony and a grandma pony are there too, and I find out their names are Granny Smith and Big Mac. I introduce myself and say that I'm gonna sleep here tonight. Granny agrees, but Big Mac disagrees and calls me stupid and suspicious.. The grandma pony leads me in anyway. And then I get... pie? YUCK! I hate those stupid things! I say no, and go to my room. Of course, Granny leads me there. When it's night, I want to murder Big Mac, and I do so by throwing him off a cliff. I create a replica, and think of who I want to murder after I get my own place... I get caught! Edit (Pinkie's side) He sends "Hawlucha" at me and uses False Swipe. I pick up my knife unseen, but he throws an Ultra Ball at me! I get shrunk, sucked in and land in a nice, comfortable space. I struggle and struggle, but I can't get out. I think he picks my ball up, and probably decides to keep me. Great. After 5 minutes , I feel my place rumbling and I hear him say: Partony, I choose you! So THAT's my Pokémon name. A combination between party and pony. Yay.... I get thrown out of the ball with a shiny light, and face against a Roselia. He commands me to do Party Fireworks, and I don't want to. But I want to look as cute and innocent as possible, so I sent an arrow of fire that explodes in fireworks. The Roselia faints and I gain experience. The trainer returns me and goes exploring more, not using me. Night soon falls, and he sents me out so I can sleep in fresh air. I break my Ultra Ball so I get out and get my knife in my mouth. I kill him and do the same thing to his Pokémon. How you may ask? I throw them on the ground, cut their heart and other important organs out, and my work is done. I walk away happy, since no one would expect my Pokémon form to kill anybody. Who's next? Category:Mental Illness